


Summer Lovin'

by gaylock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nerdy John, Romance, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes expects to spend the summer after graduation just like always; high out of his mind and pulling stupid stunts on his motorcycle. But fortunately for him, this summer is different. John Watson comes to town to stay with his uncle for the summer, and rebellious Sherlock Holmes finds himself absolutely captivated. Who knew eyes could be that blue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i know i shouldn't be posting something new when i literally NEVER update the shit I've already written....but this is what happens when i have really bad writers block. i try to work through it by writing some random fic or whatever, and this is what it turned into. so i promise to update my other stuff soon (i actually mean it this time, because now that school is over i will have waaaay more time to write) and whenever i get writers block i'll probably end up updating this fic:)

Sherlock Holmes stood reclining against the wall, one hand stuck in the pocket of his black sweatshirt, the other held up to his mouth, a cigarette burning between his lips. His eyes roamed aimlessly over the parking lot of the movie theatre, searching for something to take his mind off of his ever-present boredom and the loudness of his thoughts. His elder brother had taken his usual fix away, so until he met with his dealer again, Sherlock needed something to quiet his mind and give him something to do. Something interesting.

  
Something equal to the 7% his body was craving.

  
He pulled a face when his eyes fell upon the light brown hair of Molly Hooper, standing with a small group of people just to the side of the parking lot. Molly was annoying in the worst way- she was nice. All. The. Time. Sherlock removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew a few smoke rings into the air above his head. Of course her and her stupid, annoying friends would show up at the theatre on the one night he had decided to go out. Of course they would. He stepped away from the wall and was just about to move off the curb towards his car, when the revving engine of a sports car rang. He turned towards the entrance of the parking lot in time to see a sleek car race up to Molly and her group of friends. Sherlock's grey eyes watched as a boy exited the vehicle, wearing a black leather jacket and dark ripped jeans, his brown hair spiked up and the tips clearly bleached and dyed an obnoxious shade of green.

  
"Hey Molls." The boy smiled widely at the brown haired girl who was now giggling and moving towards him.

  
"Hi Greg. Didn't know you were joining us tonight..." Sherlock tuned their interaction out, as his attention was now riveted on the passenger side door of the sports car opening slowly. He glimpsed a flash of blonde hair and the cream of a warm jumper. His eyes narrowed in a squint as he tried to make out a few more details. Sherlock didn't think he'd seen this boy before, and in a town as small as this one, it was rare indeed that he didn't immediately recognize everyone. He took a few slow steps forwards, bringing himself closer to the group.

  
"Okay losers, this is John Watson. He's my stepdad's nephew, and he's gonna be staying with us for a bit, so be nice." Greg smiled at his friends and turned towards the new boy who had just joined them. "John, this is the gang. They're total losers, but they're still squad, and they'll stick by you no matter what, the loyal bastards. That one there is Sally, and the skinny bloke beside her is Phillip. That loser over there is Dimmo, and the fat one is Mike."

  
"Oi! Who you calling fat?" The Mike Stamford piped up, a grin on his face.

  
"And this beauty here is Molly." Greg said with a wink in her direction, completely ignoring Mike's exclamation. He patted John on the back and pushed him forwards.

  
John reached up to adjust the square glasses frames he wore, and smiled shyly. "Uh, hello everybody. It's nice to meet you." He said, shuffling slightly on his feet. His blonde hair hung in front of his eyes, which were startlingly blue, the type of blue that is only seen on perfect summer days at the beach, when the waves lay calm, the sky is clear and the sun is warm.

  
Slightly shaggy blonde hair, black square glasses framing blue eyes, a thin body confined in the warm weave of cream wool and beige trousers. Unassuming. A smile like the flicker of the Aurora Borealis, like the curve of a rolling hill, slow and steady and rising.

Blinding. Amazing.

  
Standing a few feet away from the group, Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. John Watson, Sherlock Holmes decided, was absolutely beautiful.


End file.
